remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hi-Q Industrial Research Complex
The Hi-Q Industrial Research Complex is a secluded research facility on Nebulos owned by Hi-Q. Over the decades of its existence, it has produced many of Nebulos's technological innovations and has therefore greatly improved the quality of life for the Nebulans. The staff consists of: * Hi-Q (owner & codirector) * Hi-Test (codirector) * Hotwire (top systems troubleshooter) * Lube (fuel technology expert) * Rev (telecommunications scientist) * Kari (... computer expert?) Fiction Marvel Comics continuity Once the Transformers finally left Nebulos, the Hi-Q Industrial Research Complex was asked to come up with a way to ensure the robot aliens and their war would never return. Lube eventually made the research breakthrough that led to the decision to poison the entire planet's fuel supply and so prevent any Transformer from hanging out on Nebulos for too long. Hi-Q in turn designed a bomb that was capable of spreading the poison. Though the project yielded the desired results, Hi-Test became angered it wasn't his brilliance that had produced the solution and resigned. Desiring revenge, Hi-Test sought out Throttle when two Decepticons that had arrived on Nebulos fell victim to the tainted fuel's detrimental effects. Hi-Test had Throttle break into the Hi-Q Industrial Research Complex and steal data matrices containing the facility's latest theories in fuel conversion, which he used to turn the two of them into Powermaster partners for the two Decepticons. The four began a series of attacks on Nebulos that brought the Council of Peers to turn to the Hi-Q Industrial Research Complex again for a solution. In light of their earlier's plan's efficiency, the five scientists looked for a way to poison Hi-Test's and Throttle's food. However, they couldn't come up with a way to do that without having to poison all of Nebulos's food. They were in the midst of research when they were visited by a group of four Autobots who wished to see Hi-Q. They explained him that Fortress Maximus, formerly bonded to Hi-Q's friend Galen, had sent them to have a new body built for Optimus Prime. Hi-Q urged them to leave because they would run out of fuel before their goal could be completed, but when they refused, he provided them all the facility's resources to built the body and perhaps find an antidote to the fuel's poison. When word of another Decepticon attack reached the facility, the Autobots went to stop them. They did well against them, but barely had the fuel left to return to the research complex. Though three of the four Autobots were just a step away from joing the Allspark and Optimus Prime would die soon too after being provided with a new body, they asked the Nebulan scientists to finish the project. Touched by the Autobots' selflessness, Hi-Q, Hotwire, Rev and Lube offered to turn themselves into Powermaster partners for each of the dying Autobots. Two days later, the Decepticons attacked the Hi-Q Industrial Research Complex, unaware the Autobots were no longer fuel-dependent either. The Autobots soundly outdid them and banished them from Nebulos. However, Kari reminded her colleagues that they too were now a threat to Nebulos's peace, as they made it possible for their Transformer partners to reside on Nebulos safely. Acknowledging this, the four decided to leave Nebulos with the Autobots. It's likely that Kari took over responsibility for the Hi-Q Industrial Research Complex upon their departure. Category:Businesses Category:Nebulos locations